Teman Animanga
by Koyuki Uzumaki
Summary: Edited, title diganti, HIATUS.
1. Pemilihan Pasangan dan Peraturan Permain

... Teman Animanga ...

.

.

Disclaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo

.

.

A/N: Edited, title diganti.

.

.

WARN: AU, OOC, GAJE, MULTI-CHAP.

.

.

**Chap 1: Pemilihan Pasangan dan Peraturan Permainan**

.

.

-Rumah Byakuya-

"Pemirsa, segeralah mendaftarkan diri anda atau bisa juga mendaftarkan orang yang ingin anda daftarkan. Permainan ini dapat memacu ingatan pemain pada teman-temannya di animanga lain. Sekian." jelas seorang pembawa acara 'Teman Animanga'.

"Wah, bagus juga _tuh_! Baiklah! Akan kuperintahkan pada mereka agar ikut permainan ini!" tekad Byakuya.

.

.

-Halaman Karakura Gakuen-

"Di permainan ini, kalian dapat mengacu kemampuan kalian dalam mengingat teman-teman kalian yang ada di animanga lain," jelas Byakuya meniru pembawa acara kemarin.

"Oh... Siapa saja yang ikut, sensei?" tanya seorang dari mereka yang berkumpul.

"Wah, saya hampir lupa!" sadar Byakuya sambil menepuk jidatnya. "Baiklah, yang ikut, Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki, Toushirou Hitsugaya, Momo Hinamori, Ulquiorra Schiffer, Orihime Inoue, Ggio Vega, dan Soi Fon. Sudah jelas?" kata Byakuya menjelaskan dan meyakinkan mereka.

"Sudah, sensei...!" jawab mereka serentak.

"Oh, jadi yang ikut itu IchiRuki, HitsuHina, UlquiHime, dan GgioSoi?" tanya Tatsuki kurang yakin pada Ichigo.

"Bisa jadi..." balas Ichigo memakai prinsip 'maybe'.

"Hahaha..."

.

.

-Keesokan harinya-

"Blablabla..."

Suasana agak ribut dari penonton, pendukung, dan pemain pun terdengar di suatu ruangan dimana tempat permainan 'Teman Animanga' berlangsung. Melihat suasana seperti itu, seorang yang membawa acara kemarin pun, tidak tinggal diam. Dia langsung mengambil tindakan untuk...

"Konnichiwa, minna..." sapanya.

"Konnichiwa mo," balas mereka.

"Baiklah, sekarang, kita akan memulai permainan kita. Terlebih dahulu, marilah kita memperhatikan aturan mainnya. Kita lihat di layar proyektor," ajak Gin.

.

.

Dalam sekejap, layar proyektor yang dimaksud Gin langsung muncul memperlihatkan aturan permainan tersebut. Mau lihat? Silahkan...

1. Sesudah ciri-ciri teman kalian disebutkan, segeralah menekan bel jika mengetahui namanya.

2. Jika salah, akan dikurangi 5 poin.

3. Jika benar, ditambah beberapa poin sesuai babak.

a. Babak I: 5

b. Babak II: 10

c. Babak III: 15

.

.

"Sudah selesaikah? _Okelah_, sekarang kita coba bel mereka masing-masing," kata Gin lagi.

"IchiRuki!" perintahnya.

TEEET...!

Bel IchiRuki berbunyi.

"HitsuHina!"

DUAAAR...!

"UlquiHime!"

BLAAAR...!

"GgioSoi!"

CTAAAR...!

.

.

"Nah, kalian sudah mendengar bunyi para bel pemain '_kan_? Baiklah. Bagian pertama sudah selesai. Jaa ne," ujar Gin.

.

.

-TBC-

.

.

Cara mengusulkan karakter animanga kalian, mudah saja... Tinggal ketikkan nama karakter dan nama animanga-nya. Contoh: Sora Naegino - Kaleido Star.

.

.

Saya tidak bermaksud bash-chara, dan gomenasai kalau ada fict yang mirip ini... ==v

Selamat me-review! (kalau mau)


	2. Babak Pertama!

Omedettou gozaimasu untuk senpai saya yang ber-penname chocolatess, karena usulannya sudah saya terima.

Terima kasih banyak juga kepada:

Euphemia Kururugi HitsuGaa BB

kanata.

chappythesmartrabbit

Nisca31tm-emerald

Dan mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya pada kalian, karena usulan kalian tidak saya terima. Tapi, untuk semuanya, MAKASIH REVIEW-NYA!

.

.

... Teman Animanga ...

.

.

Disclaimer:

Bleach © Tite Kubo

Detective Conan/Case Closed © Aoyama Gosho

Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

A/N: Edited, title diganti.

.

.

WARN: AU, OOC, GAJE, MULTI-CHAP.

.

.

**Chap 2: Babak Pertama**

.

.

"Nah, babak pertama akan segera dimulai," kata Gin membuka pembicaraan. "Tapi, sebelumnya, saya minta maaf, ada ralat sedikit. Kalau misalnya poin kalian masih 0, tetapi salah menjawab pertanyaan, nggak mungkin dikurang 5 '_kan_? Nah, segitu _aja_, paham?" jelasnya.

"Paham..." jawab mereka serentak.

"Baiklah. Pertanyaan pertama, teman kalian ini berasal dari animanga Detective Conan/Case Closed. Dia adalah seorang pencuri dan pesulap yang ahli dalam penyamaran dan sering mengincar barang-barang berharga. Sekian, jawablah," perintah Gin sesudah menjelaskan ciri-ciri teman mereka yang pertama.

DUAAAR...!

"_Yeah_...! HitsuHina?" Gin menanyakan jawaban pada HitsuHina.

"Teman saya itu pasti _cowok_, namanya Kaito Kid...!" kata Hitsugaya sambil bergaya memperkenalkan.

"_Prikitiew_...! Benar...! 5 poin untuk HitsuHina!" kata Gin mengumumkan.

"Kapten _gitu loh_," ujar Hitsugaya lagi, narsis.

.

.

"Selanjutnya, teman kalian yang satu ini dari animanga Death Note. Sering di-pasang-yaoi-kan dengan Light Yagami atau Kira. Di cerita mereka juga, dia dibunuh si Kira tadi. Ada yang kenal?" tanyaGin setelah menjelaskan.

TEEET...!

"Ya, IchiRuki?"

"Pacarnya Light-san, ya... Kalau nggak salah, L Lawliet Ryuzaki '_kan_? Ichigo?" tebak Rukia kurang yakin pada Ichigo.

"Menurutku, _sih_, iya. Tapi dengar dulu jawabannya benar atau salah," kata Ichigo memberi pengertian -?- pada Rukia.

"Ergh..." Gin bersandiwara. "_Author_-Baka-Dana!" teriaknya pada _Author_ nista.

Ma-maksud saya, Gin bersendawa. "Haduh... _Fanta_-nya enak..." katanya menikmati.

"Heh, darimana _lu _dapat _tuh_ _Fanta_?" tanya Ulquiorra bingung.

"Barusan dikasih Byaku-sama," jawab Gin seenak jidat.

"_Bego_' _amat_! Jawaban kami barusan benar atau salah?" protes Ichigo.

Gin mengecek kertas kecil yang digenggamnya, tanda dia melihat jawaban. "Sekarang kalian menilai sendiri, jawabannya L Lawliet Ryuzaki," kata Gin.

"_YES_, BETUL...!" teriak Ichigo kesenangan.

"Hore...! IchiRuki dapat 5 poin...!" Gin mengumumkan.

"Sudah kubilang '_kan_?" Rukia membuktikan.

.

.

"Selanjutnya, teman kalian kali ini berasal dari animanga Bleach. Fuku-taichou dari Divisi 10, dan..." kata-kata Gin terputus oleh...

DUAAAR...!

"HitsuHina lagi, ya?" ujar Gin.

"Wakil Hitsu-kun, ya, Matsu-san... Maksudnya, Rangiku Matsumoto..." tebak Hinamori dengan semangat '45.

"Hiyah..." Gin ber-'hiyah' sebentar. "Itu benar...! 5 poin lagi untuk HitsuHina...!" Gin memberitahu lagi.

"Wah, curang _nih_ permainan! _Masa_' dari animanga sendiri?" protes Soi Fon.

"E-eh...? Jangan salahkan saya, salahkan _Author_ nista yang _nulis nih fict_ yang nista juga," elak Gin sambil melemparkan kesalahan pada _Author _nista.

"Bu-bukan saya, Soi Fon-sama... Itu tuh, chocolatess-senpai, yang _ngusulin_," balas Author nista yang menghindar juga dan mengenai chocolatess-senpai.

"_Bah_? '_Kan_ kata _Author_ nista ngusulin karakter anime, ya, saya usulin _tuh_, si Matsumoto!" elak chocolatess-senpai yang mencari alasan yang kuat.

"Sudah~ Sudah~ _Lanjutin aja_ permainannya... _Ribet_," ujar Orihime, melerai.

"Ne, itu _style_-nya Susis-tan, Orihime _niru..."_ cibir Ggio.

"Memangnya _nggak_ boleh? _Lagian_ bukan Susis-tan kok, melainkan, SULE PRIKITIEW!" kata Orihime, memperbaiki.

"Ya sudah! Mari kita lanjutkan!" usul -?- Gin.

.

.

"Pertanyaan ketiga! Teman kalian yang ini adalah seorang tokoh utama, yang memang lebih kuat dan hebat dari tokoh-tokoh lainnya. Ditambah, Author nista punya obsesi agar ia membunuh teman baiknya sendiri, yaitu Sasuke Uchiha. Silahkan tebak~" Gin mempersilahkan.

CTAAAR...!

"Hoho... GgioSoi...!" suruh Gin.

"Izin balas dendam, _dong_? Kalau nggak salah -juga-, pacarnya memiliki sikap yang agak mirip dengan Hinamori, yang namanya... Hinata Hyuuga? Nah, pasangan Hinata-chan itu, NARUTO UZUMA...KI?" tebak Soi Fon, kurang yakin.

"Pemirsa... Pada akhirnya, Soi Fon pun berhasil membalaskan dendamnya, sehingga menaikkan poin GgioSoi bertambah 5," ucap Gin seperti mengucapkan kalimat yang mempunyai makna tersirat -halah-.

"Arigatou ne," kata Ggio berterimakasih.

"Daijobu yo. Sekarang, tinggallah UlquiHime... Ayo, kalahkan mereka, _dong_!" kata Gin, memberi semangat.

"Siap, kapten!" jawab Orihime sambil memberi hormat, layaknya tentara yang bersiap mau perang.

.

.

"Pertanyaan terakhir di babak ini. Teman kalian yang mendapat giliran ini adalah Kapten dari kelompok 'Deimon Devil Bats' yang di animanga Eyeshield21 itu _loh_... Kalian pasti tahu juga, dia suka mengatakan 'Ya-Ha!'. Sekian, coba kalian jawab," Gin melemparkan pertanyaan.

Suasanya sunyi... HitsuHina tampak berpikir keras. Ichigo tampak tenang-tenang saja. Rukia juga kelihatannya memukul-mukul podium seakan-akan mengatakan 'sepertinya-aku-ingat-siapa-dia'. GgioSoi juga tenang, namun nampaknya juga sedang berpikir, sampai akhirnya...

BLAAAR...!

"Iya, UlquiHime?" tanya Gin yang segera terbangun dari tidurnya dikarenakan mereka yang lama menjawab menyebabkan Gin mengantuk dan akhirnya tidur.

"Samar-samar, eh, maksud saya, jelas-jelas Hiruma Youichi, iya '_kan_, Hime-chan?" jawab Ulquiorra sambil melemparkan juga -?- pada Orihime.

"Iya juga, _sih_..." jawab Orihime, sepertinya kurang yakin.

"Memang kok...! Itulah jawaban yang benar, betul, _that's right_, dan sejenisnya...! Dan pada akhirnya, UlquiHime mendapatkan tambahan 5 poin," ujar Gin.

"Kita lihat skornya, _yok_...!" ajak Soi Fon sambil menunjukkan layar proyektor.

.

.

IchiRuki: 5

HitsuHina: 10

UlquiHime: 5

GgioSoi: 5

.

.

"Tak disangka, HitsuHina adalah pasangan yang unggul... Tapi, masih ada kesempatan bagi pasangan yang lain di babak kedua dan babak ketiga. Jaa ne," salam pamit Gin.

.

.

-TBC-

.

.

Saya tidak bermaksud bash-chara, dan gomenasai kalau ada fict yang mirip ini... ==v

Selamat me-review! (kalau mau)


	3. Babak Kedua!

Omedettou gozaimasu untuk senpai saya yang ber-penname Minami Tsubaki, karena usulannya sudah saya terima.

Terima kasih banyak juga kepada:

Megami Mayuki

Hotaru Jaegerjaques

Dan mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya pada kalian, karena usulan kalian tidak saya terima. Tapi, untuk semuanya, MAKASIH REVIEW-NYA!

.

.

... Teman Animanga ...

.

.

Disclaimer:

Bleach ©Tite Kubo

One Piece © Eiichiro Oda

Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa

Kekkaishi © Yellow Tanabe

Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto

Prince of Tennis © Takeshi Konomi

.

.

A/N: Edited, title diganti.

.

.

WARN: AU, OOC, GAJE, MULTI-CHAP.

.

.

**Chap 3: Babak Kedua**

.

.

"Nah, setelah kita melalui masa-masa yang riang, gembira, tralala, trilili, trululu, trelele, marilah kita melanjutkan permainan kita ini. Dan seperti yang sudah dikatakan sebelumnya, di babak ketiga ini, tambahan poinnya sebesar 10. Apakah kalian siap...?" tanya Gin dengan semangat yang melebihi semangat '45 Hinamori tadi.

"Sudah..." jawab mereka serentak, namun nyaris tak terdengar.

"APAAAAA...?" tanya Gin dengan suara yang lebih keras karena tidak mendengar jawaban mereka yang saking pelannya tadi.

"SUDAAAH...!" jawab mereka yang -kini- terdengar hampir menyamakan kedudukan -?- suara bel GgioSoi (baca: CTAAAR...!).

"Eh? _Piss_...!" kata Gin ber-'_piss_'-ria. "Pertanyaan pertama di babak kedua. Ehem..." Gin berdehem sebentar dan melanjutkan lagi, "Ciri-ciri teman kalian ini adalah, dia dijuluki 'Pendekar Tiga Pedang', dan memang benar, pedangnya berjumlah 3. Ohya, lupa! Dia dari animanga One Piece. Rambutnya _ntu_ midori. Ada yang kenal?" tanyanya lagi setelah memberikan penjelasan.

DUAAAR...!

"Hahaha..." tawa Gin meledak sebentar. "HitsuHina?"

"Saya rasa dia cocok berpasangan dengan temannya juga yang bernama Nami, Roronoa Zoro kah?" tebak Hitsugaya seperti pemain lain, kurang yakin.

"Haha... Sia-sia kau kurang yakin, Hitsugaya-taichou! Kenapa? Soalnya jawabanmu itu benar 1000%! 10 poin untuk HitsuHina...!" promosi -?- Gin.

"HitsuHina...! Kalian curang, ya? Dari tadi jawabannya benar melulu," protes Ggio.

"Baru 1 pertanyaan, _bos_..." elak Hinamori.

"Ng... Maksudnya, ikut babak pertama," tambah Ggio lagi.

"Skenario _Author_ nista, _nih_... '_Ntar_, kalau fictnya udah _selese_, protes sama _Author_ nista _aja_, ya..." nasehat -?- Hitsugaya pada Ggio.

.

.

"Yayaya... Terserah kalian saja, sekarang pertanyaan keduanya. Giliran teman kalian ini dari animanga Fullmetal Alchemist. Rambutnya _ntu_ kiiro. Dia sering dikira adik karena tubuhnya lebih pendek dibanding adiknya sendiri. Saya sih, setujunya, dia pacaran sama yang namanya Winry Rockbell...!" jelas Gin.

CTAAAR...!

"GgioSoi?"

"Kalau sebelumnya Soi Fon yang balas dendam, giliran saya yang balas dendam," pamer Ggio.

"Ya _udah deh_, _cepetan_!" perintah Gin.

"Namanya... Ed-ward El-ric," jawab Ggio sambil mengeja.

"Hm... Betul _tuh_, 10 poin untuk GgioSoi," kata Gin dengan nada mengucapkan selamat.

"Khekhekhe..." Ggio tertawa dengan _evil smirk mode_.

.

.

"Yang ketiga! Teman kalian ini adalah pemakai kekkai terkuat di animanga yang ditumpangi-?-nya, yaitu Kekkaishi. Saya rasa itu cukup, adakah yang kenal?" tanya Gin setelah memberikan penjelasan yang singkat.

TEEET...!

DUAAAR...!

BLAAAR...!

CTAAAR...!

"Oh, tidak bisa!" ucap Gin dengan gaya Sule. "Semuanya serentak, itu tak adil...! Harus diulang, saya hitung, 1... 2... 3...!"

DUAAAR...!

"Lagi-lagi HitsuHina... Apa jawabannya?"

"Pacarnya Tokine-san, ya...? Yoshimori Sumimura...!" seru Hinamori dengan -lagi-lagi- sedikit keraguan.

"Hore... Hinamori benar...! Itulah jawabannya...! YoshiToki, eh, maksudnya HitsuHina dapat 10 poin lagi!" seru Gin juga.

"Getsuga Tenshou...!" teriak Ichigo tiba-tiba.

"Ne...? Stop...!" teriak Gin, melarang.

"Kenapa, _sih_, Ichigo?" tanya Rukia, bingung.

"_Nih_, banyak _amat_ nyamuknya, _gatel_ saya _digigitin_ terus," keluh Ichigo.

Gubrak...! Semua pun sweatdrop.

"He...? Ichigo... Ichigo... _Masa_' nyamuk _mesti pake_' Getsuga Tenshou segala," ujar Ulquiorra.

"_Ho-oh_... Ruangannya ber-AC _tuh_, _masa_' nyamuk bisa masuk juga?" tambah Orihime lagi, membenarkan fakta.

.

.

"Apakah sudah selesai pertarungan kalian...? _Oke deh_, pertanyaan yang keempat. Teman kalian ini rumahnya di animanga Naruto. Dia merupakan murid dari Hokage Generasi ke-empat atau yang sering disebut Yondaime Hokage. Dia juga pemakai 'Sharingan' yang handal dan sering meniru 'jutsu' shinobi atau ninja lain. 'Jutsu' andalannya adalah... Raikiri...!" jelas Gin dengan kata terakhir (baca: Raikiri) yang dia ucapkan sambil bergaya meniru teman mereka tersebut.

"Tekan Hime, tekan...!" perintah Ulquiorra pada Orihime.

BLAAAR...!

"Ya-Ha," seru Gin yang tiba-tiba didatangi oleh Hiruma Youichi -yang juga teman mereka- dan langsung mengarahkan 'bazooka'-nya pada Gin.

"A-ampun, Hiruma-san," mohon Gin.

"Haha... _Gapapa_... Lain kali jangan diulang, ya," nasehat Hiruma pada Gin layaknya orangtua.

"UlquiHime?" tanya Gin -pada UlquiHime- akhirnya.

"Kalau _nggak_ salah, itu... Kakashi Hatake...!" tebak Orihime dengan -kali ini- tidak ada keraguan seperti pemain lain.

"Benar...! 10 poin untuk UlquiHime! Ayo, IchiRuki... Kejar...!" kata Gin memberi semangat pada IchiRuki.

"Diusahakan!" jawab Rukia.

.

.

"_Oke_, _last question for the numbers_!" kata Gin -sok- memakai bahasa luar negri yang ribet itu.

"Maksudnya, pertanyaan kelima atau terakhir!" ralatnya. "Teman kalian yang ini bertempat tinggal di animanga Prince of Tennis. Dia bersekolah di Seishun Gakuen atau Seigaku. Karena kemampuan tenisnya -sangat- menakjubkan, ia diberi julukan 'Prodigy' pada saat berumur 12 tahun. Siapa yang kenal, tekan belnya!" jelas + perintah Gin.

"RYOMA ECHIZEN...! SIAPA LAGI...?" teriak Rukia memberi jawaban kearah telinga Ichigo.

"Pelan sedikit, _dong_...! _Budek_ telinga saya...!" protes Ichigo pada Rukia sambil menirukan gaya Rukia pada Ichigo tadi.

"Saya juga...!" protes Rukia, juga.

"Itu jawabannya benar, kok... _Nggak_ usah _pake_' protes segala. 10 poin untuk IchiRuki, dan ditutupnya babak kedua ini...! Jaa ne," pamit Gin.

"Lihat skornya, ya, minna," ajak Soi Fon.

.

.

Terlihatlah sebuah layar proyektor atau bisa disebut _Overhead Projector_.

"Tendangan _overhead_ harus _pake_' proyektor juga, ya...?" tanya Ulquiorra bercanda.

IchiRuki: 5 + 10 = 15

HitsuHina: 10 + 10 = 20

UlquiHime: 5 + 10 = 15

GgioSoi: 5 + 10 = 15

.

.

Gomen soal protes Ggio tadi, saya malas menghadapinya. Gomen, Ggio-sama...!

.

.

-TBC-

.

.

Saya tidak bermaksud bash-chara, dan gomenasai kalau ada fict yang mirip ini... ==v

Selamat me-review! (kalau mau)


End file.
